castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:How to Level Up Fast/@comment-26162623-20140326201327
Giraffey is terrible, don't even suggest him to anyone who wants to level up. you need 114,000 XP to get to level 99, and Giraffey will only save you 11,400 of those hits. You still need102,600 more hits from enemies, getting no XP from overkill, and you get one more melee damage per hit and one more base magic magic damage every ten levels, so Giraffey really isn't good at all. Hawkster pecks enemies one to four times every time they fall over, and each peck gives you XP. He also gives you fruit when the enemy dies, so even when he can't get you more XP than Giraffey, he also gets the food, which is a thousand times better than an extra 0.1 XP per hit. On a side note, Hawkster can also critical hit, freeze, burn, shock, and poison enemies, depending on the weapon you're holding. Let's face it, that's overpowered. You can use the Ice Sword to exploit his ability to freeze, by going to Full Moon, then jump and hit a Stoveface with a light attack once. Wait for Hawkster to stop pecking the Stoveface, then hit him with another aerial light attack, and let Hawkster peck him again. Eventually, hawkster will freeze the enemy. This happens more frequently than you'd think, and when he freezes the enemy, he'll continue to peck it until it breaks out of the ice. the enemy stays frozen for almost five seconds, with up to four pecks per second, so you can get around 20 XP every time the enemy is frozen. This is tedious, but it's helpful for characters like Necromancer, Hatty Hattington, and Thief/Peasant/Civilian/Stoveface/Open Face Gray Knight who're cursed with a basic as f_ck magic moveset. Rammy is another excellent alternative to Giraffey, especially because his methods of obtaining XP work really fast regardless of the character you use. Take any weapon that doesn't support a critical hit bonus, and go to Pipistrello's cave. (Cyclop's cave works too, but Pipistrello's Cave is much better for this.) Hit all of the slimes with the A A combo so you'll be able to get XP from them with Rammy. Rammy won't charge them on his own, so you have to drag him through the slimes. Each hit does one damage, and Rammy hits them around five times per second. Each slime has 75 HP, and that's 750 XP when you finish the level. On insane mode, that's 750 HP per slime, and 7,500 XP when you finish the level. You can also drag Rammy through any enemy like this for one damage per hit, but you won't be able to rapidly damage enemies like the slimes. You can do this with beefies and fishmen, but he'll do more than one damage per hit because he'll be charging on his own. Rammy is extremely defensive when not being used to farm, and is extremely helpful on levels with spamming enemies like Thieves and their arrows, Fire Demons and their fireballs, Fencers/Industrialists/Coneheads and their bombs, Iceskimo's and their snowballs, and Cultists and their magic in general. Rammy is also useful for the troll boss (He's great for XP here too) because he'll keep you from getting stuck in a block until you give up and die, and he'll add enemies to your juggle when you're farming. He's useful for Necromancer, once again because of his crowd control. The only downsides are interrupting combos while combo locking, but that's only another advantage for leveling; it prevents you from using the X X X Y combo that does 96 damage, which is horrible for XP. (Non-Elemental X X X Y combos do 192 damage.) (This is the damage only if you're at level 90+ with max strength and magic and no magic and strength modifiers.) Bitey Bat is like a half as effective Rammy that can't rapidly damage slimes. I also recommend BiPolar Bear for farming the troll boss. He's useful for knowing when an enemy's dead. Since it's only the last 11 HP, it's no big deal considering that's only about two percent of a Troll's HP. I tend to overkill with my juggles, so I find him extremely helpful. He's not helpful in terms of survival like hawkster, or crowd control like rammy, but when you can handle those areas on your own (like myself), then BiPolar Bear is extremely helpful for farming as efficiently as possible. He's more a farming pet for the experienced player, I suppose. Pets to avoid include Beholder, Burly Bear, Snoot, Install Ball, Dragonhead, and Pelter.